


Of Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, And A Good Night's Sleep

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of attempted suicide, Mention of drug addiction, Sleep, post-episode 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: After the events of episode 2x10, Alec has some thoughts he needs to get off his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mention of attempted suicide and mention of drug addiction.
> 
> This fic was beta'd by taylorcoley from Shadowhunters Betas on tumblr. You can find their blog here: http://shadowhuntersbetas.tumblr.com/

It was the night, well, technically morning, after the Downworlder massacre at the Institute; it was around 3am and Alec just couldn't fall asleep. You would think that some intense cuddling and a slow make out session would have helped, but apparently not. Magnus was already fast asleep, curled up in Alec's arms with his face buried in his neck, but Alec just couldn't find it in himself to sleep after the events of the last few days. Alec had almost ended his own life, found out that his father was cheating on his mother, his sister was addicted to a deadly drug, he saw the aftermath of a Downworlder massacre, and he thought he almost lost the best thing to ever happen to him. That's enough to keep a man from getting a good night's sleep. He knew that if he didn't get his thoughts off his chest, he would never get to sleep, but Magnus just looked so at peace in his sleep that he just couldn't bear to wake him. So, he just opted to just stroking his hair while he slept. Magnus's hair was so soft when there was no product or anything else in it, and Alec didn't get a lot of opportunities to run his fingers through it. 

Magnus stirred at the sensation, and woke up. "Alec, darling, what are you doing?" He looked over at the clock on the bed-side table. "It's 3 in the morning. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Magnus, I didn't mean to wake you, I just can't get to sleep."

"Hmm, maybe we can chat for a little bit to see if that tires you out. Would you like that?" he asked, concern clearly written on his face. Alec just nodded, wanting to rest after getting so little the past few days. "It seems like something is bothering you, my dear. Is there anything you want to talk about? It has been a rather hectic few days for you and the other Shadowhunters."

"That's the problem. So much has happened recently, I don't know how to process it all. Everything with Izzy, my parents, you." He said the last part softly. "I think it's taken a toll on my mind."

It both surprised and didn't surprise Magnus to hear about how his boyfriend was mentally suffering. It didn't surprise him because he knew that things were hard for Alec recently. It did surprise him, however, to hear that Magnus himself was taking a toll on his mind. He supposed he should have known after Alec confessed his love for him yesterday morning, but it still shocked him, yet warmed his heart at the same time.

Alec then finally gathered the confidence he needed to have this much needed conversation. "Magnus, I know I told you this this morning, but I'm going to say it again. I love you so much. I don't ever want to feel the way I felt while looking for you ever again. I couldn't bear not knowing where you were, or if you were alive or dead. When you ran up to me, all I wanted to do was wrap you up in my arms, and never let you go again. I wanted to wake up with you in the morning, and do silly things like cook you breakfast, and talk about little insignificant things like what outfit you've chosen for that day. I- I just wanted you to know that I would do anything for you, and that I never want to leave your side," he finished, suddenly feeling very shy about his confession, and about what Magnus would think.

Magnus was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that Alexander thought these things about him. 'He wants to wake up with me and do silly domestic things with me,' he though, 'I didn't think my heart could handle so much love at once.' He felt tears start to prickle in his eyes without his permission, but he couldn't get himself to care at the moment. "Alexander, I love you too. No one has ever said such wonderful things to me before," he said, tears now streaming down his face. "I didn't think I would ever find someone to love again after my disaster of a relationship with Camille, but then I found you. You've made so happy, Alexander, you have no idea."

Alec felt his own tears start to fall. "It makes me happy to hear that." Then Magnus leaned up to press his lips against Alec's for a kiss. It was a kiss that was passionate yet loving. When they separated from each other, Alec finally felt exhaustion set in, and he realized how tired he actually was.

Magnus let out a watery giggle at the look on Alec's face. "That's enough confessions for one night, don't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely." Alec laughed. "I could sleep for a week." 

The two of them rearranged themselves so that Magnus had his arms around Alec with his face buried in his neck, and Alec had his arms around Magnus with his face buried in his soft hair.

"Good night, Alexander. I hope you can finally have lovely dreams."

"You too, Magnus, I love you." He couldn't help but whisper the last part in Magnus's ear. The feel of Magnus's breath on his neck is what finally lulled Alec to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments or on tumblr.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @shadow-readernwriter. Come talk to me about all thing Shadowhunters and Malec!


End file.
